Matters of An Other's Heart
by Black Wings-White Wings
Summary: Namine LeBeau wanted out, though she could never allow herself to feel that way. No - HE wouldn't allow her to feel that way. So what was she to do when that handsome demon flew into her life, and used his powers to witch her off her feet...? -An OtherBorn Fanfiction; spoilers for Otherborn website; AU-
1. Prologue: Otherborn

**A/N: **Hello. This is Miri, one half of the duo of Black Wings-White Wings! Welcome to our first story. Almost all of these will be based on the Otherborn roleplaying website, but you may eventually find some that won't be. This particular story has a long history of "What if" - mostly, "What If" Neku from the Otherborn website had never lost his memories. Because Otherborn itself requires some description, I'm dedicating this first chapter to a description of the setting itself. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Urbadelphia City. It's a place full of hopes, dreams, sadness, despair, joy, laughter - the place people find their way to when they're looking for answers, or have no answers to find. It's a city with a secret, but aren't all the best cities?

Most importantly, it's home.

My name is Neku Sakuraba. The story of Urbadelphia, in all its forms, is my story - but it's not just my story. It's the story of all the amazing people who have made this city shine.

This particular story is about myself, and a girl named Namine. It's our story, so we'll take turns telling it; each part is a part that only one of us can tell correctly.

As I mentioned before, Urbadelphia has a secret. Actually, the whole world has a secret - that secret is the existence of Otherborn, human beings with special abilities, and the existence of the Otherworld from which they, and far, far darker entities, draw power. The Otherworld is a hellish dimension between here and the true Underworld; it's the home plane of demons of all kinds, from all mythologies and of all eras. Those demons, unsatisfied with their home and their lives, often strive to come here, to Earth, past the Veil which separates our dimensions.

The truth is, to most demons, humans are like food and toys. Playthings, nourishment - that's all humans are to the hellish inhabitants of the Otherworld, and their own half-blooded offspring, the Halfers, are no better, slaves to the demons' whims. To gather slaves, to sow dissension, to conquer - those are the reasons demons infiltrate our world.

Otherborn are the only ones who can stop them. When a demon crosses between dimensions, a pocket of space that is neither Earth nor Otherworld is created; normal humans can't perceive this pocket of space unless they're drawn directly into the center of it. Otherborn can. They experience the pocket, called a Crossing, in full - and if they destroy the demon holding the rip open, the Veil itself is restored to normal. So they've banded together, forming organizations and groups across history and the world to help repel the demonic threat.

It's with one such Otherborn that our story starts - Namine LeBeau, daughter of a wealthy family, whose ability is to strengthen the powers of other Otherborn in battle.

As for me, I don't come in 'till a little later, but you'll see me soon enough.

I hope you're ready to begin; I know Namine and I are.


	2. Chapter 1: Nami Starts

_**A/N: **Sooo~ Faermage-KH Junkie, AKA Miri here. Remember me from the prologue? We're kicking off the story now with Chapter 1. I didn't write this chapter - if she wants, Wresie can add more to this AN here later. From here on, we'll be alternating - I write the next chapter, then she wrote chapter 3, etc. Currently, there's five chapters in existence with a sixth being worked on. Enjoy!_

_PS: Some of the chapters can get... dark. This is one of them._

* * *

It wasn't like I had much to expect out of life. Mostly its just a cycle, one I live through often enough that its nearly become second nature. First thing I do after I wake up is check to see if Angel is awake, if he is then I make the bed up, nice and tidy. If he's not I roll from bed to land softly on my feet, something I've only been allowed to do as of three months ago, before going to grab my bathrobe to cover my silk night gown. The robe is scruffy, worn, and in need of a good burning, but its the last thing I brought from the money I saved up while I was allowed a job. So it has a high value in my life.

Second I head down the small hall of our cramped apartment to the dinky kitchen. Once there I prepare breakfast, typically its eggs, toast, bacon, and fruit. Sometimes, when I want to go out, I make his favorite for the morning, crepes. Today wasn't that day. With a heavy sigh I pull down a pan and out the bacon, cooking it first as I pull out eggs. Once the bacon is done I crack the eggs directly into the pan to be cooked in the bacon grease. While the eggs cook I set up the toaster and pop in some bread, since its the standard toaster it won't make more than two pieces at once, which is annoying because Angel could eat four pieces on his own and I seem to be eating more than usual.

Sighing again I set about setting up our table for two, always two, never more and never less. Then I turn off the eggs as I pop in more toast. Moving with quick, soft steps I head back to bedroom and knock lightly, "Ang? Love?" Oh, how I both loathe and love calling him that! "Do you want coffee this morning? I think we need more eggs also..."

A groan reaches my ears and the sound of the bed creaking faintly reaches my ears. Counting back from ten in my head I wait for him to open the door. 10...9...8... The closet opens and a low growl is heard... 7...6... A little stumbling is heard, I think he's pulling on his pants... 5... 4... 3... 2... Foot steps comes closer to the door and I place a bright smile on my face, I can feel him frowning, he knows I'm faking, but will play along anyways... 1.

The door opens and my blue eyes meet liquid gold ones, they're tired and so is his lazy smile. His teeth are sharper than usual it seems and, mentally, I flinch, but nothing more. He reaches out to me and I force myself to relax into his touch as he runs his fingertips along the skin of my cheek. Its only after he leans down and I shuffle forward a step, our lips brushing for a bare moment, that he answer me, "Yes, I could love a couple cups... Make a pot, Nam?"

"Should I have some too?" My voice quivers a little as he presses his lips to my temple, even the sweetest of touches from him scare me. "Or do you think that would make my stomach even more weird?" He hmms softly as one hand comes to my shoulder, running down my spine to the ball of my back. I shiver, he chuckles.

"Go ahead," He leans back, a smirk on his lips, head cocked to the side so his eyes are half shadowed by his blond bangs. Somehow, over the time we've lived together, his hair has lightened greatly, its almost white... White like his lovely cat ears he sometimes get and his tail as well. A real, small smile graces my lips.

"Thank you," Carefully, I back out of his very loose embrace. With soft steps I head back to the kitchen to put into more bread for toast. My ears pick up him hitting the bathroom, toilet or shower? Water begins running and hitting the bottom of the tub, he must be taking a shower. The toaster pops, I put in more bread and begin buttering the first ones and putting cinnamon onto the buttered ones. Repeat the process until I'm done and then sit in my chair, legs crossing at my ankles.

Now I wait.

The wait is never long. But it is thick, per usual, with tension as I wait for Angel to make his appearance. What seems like forever later he does, just as I remember the last bit of toast. Rushing off I go get it and then repeating the earlier process on it. When I return Ang has the meal all dished out evenly, well, as evenly as it gets with us. He has more toast and eggs, I have more bacon and fruit, nothing new there. He has a cup of coffee ready for me as well as himself, the coffee maker siting on the table on the left side. Everything is normal.

Well, almost normal.

I spy a new paper next to his mug and notice somethings are circled or highlighted. And I can't help myself, I have to ask, "Looking for new work?"

He shakes his head and then shoved the paper over to me. One glance at it makes my stomach drop and my heart pick up. Angel has three hobbies: Tracking murders he thinks are connected, cooking, and moving. Yes, moving can be a hobby when it involves keeping a girl from the unsuspecting world. I've been hidden away for almost two years now it seems. And now, for the fifth time in two years, we're moving again.

I frown, "Another apartment?" My old complaint making him smile as he points his fork and waves it in my direction.

"I think we can afford a nice, small house in a decent neighborhood," He smiles wider at me. "That is as long as you promise to not get any funny ideas."

Funny ideas.

Why doesn't he just say don't get your hopes up?

"I promise, of course," I return his smile with a gentle one of my own. He reaches over and touches the back of my hand with his fingertips, its innocent seeming, but in truth just reminds me of what he can do. Of what I hide beneath my dress. "Besides, I can't really think of anything THAT funny, Ang." There I go again, its like I'm on autopilot, my words coming out just the right way, but never reaching anything deeper than surface.

"Good," He says with another smile, one that he usually gives when he's concealing his more devilish grin. The grin of a Cheshire Cat, insane to put it lightly. "You'll have today to pack, anything you don't want will be given away."

"I don't have th-"

"For example that old robe you have on," His fork jabs in my direction. "I think its about time you get rid of it, don't you? You've long out used the thing."

"My robe?" The last thing I own that's actually mine, that I actually worked for. He's already taken so much from me, at least leave me some of my pride. Please? "But I still like it."

"Its falling to pieces, Namine," He says firmly. "We're getting rid of it, end of discussion... Besides, I'll get you a new robe when we get to Urbadelphia." He finishes his eggs quickly and munches on a small pieces of bacon.

"Urbah-wha?"

"Urbadelphia," He swallows the meat and then downs his coffee, already having finished his toast and sparse fruit. "The new city we're moving to, nice place, big enough for you to get a job maybe... If you behave well enough."

If I behave.

I always behave.

"Oh," I nod and pick at my own eggs. "Okay... I'll get your dishes when I'm done... Have you put in-"

"I've already resigned, I'm just going out to get boxes, Nam... I'll be back shortly..."

* * *

"Alright, Namine," Angel calls from where he set the second and last box down. "I'm a genius, right?" The floor plan is simple, one floor, one bedroom, one bath, living room, dining/kitchen. Very simple and plain, all in all a clean slate. So all I can do is smile and nod.

"Its a nice house."

Arms wrap around me and I tense only to force myself to relax as Angel buries his face into my hair, "How about a home, Nam? Will it ever be that?" I really don't know how to answer that, but I know what he wants to hear.

Letting out a sigh, I respond in a light, almost dreamy way, "I hope so." This calms him and soon we're most of the way unpacked, my stuff fitting snugly on one side of the closet and his on the other. He then pulls me onto the mattress we brought with us, leaving the bed frame behind, good riddance, that thing creaked too much anyways.

* * *

Creeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

My eyes flash open and I look around, confused. Its not uncommon to hear loud noises, Angel never did say how old the house is, and trust me, below its shininess, its old. The pipes all make their own noises and the windows seem to have holes in them, but Angel swears that's my imagination. Maybe he's right, but then again...

CREEEEeeeeeaaaaaaak!

Floor boards shouldn't be making that noise with out someone putting pressure on them. My worry deepens as I pull on my pants and bra, shirt falling into place. I seriously hope no one broke in, I really don't have any way to defend myself all the way over here in the bedroom. Well, maybe a couple pencils, but what would that do against a huge and buff guy. So I search out my prepaid cell, I flip it open, no signal. Shit, how do I get Angel?

That's when I hear a tapping, not a scratching, as if someone is scratching on wood. Old wood, but solid. Then I heard voices, voices that I've only ever heard twice before. Once from Angel's memory and second after Angel fully bound me to him. The sound of lessers bickering amongst each other. My heart stops as does the scratching and my eyes dart around. I need a weapon, a something!

Something hits the door and I jump from my bed, eyes still searching, c'mon, c'mon. Even a book would do! Then I spot a book laying on a wooden chair that Ang likes. I race over and grab the book and hold it at ready as the door is hit again, this time the frame shudders as does the wall. The book is raised above my head and the wall shudders again, I cringe. This has got to be a big wave, shit.

This time the door doesn't shudder, nor does the wall - remember what you promised Ang? You gotta stay alive at all costs!- instead the door just falls flat and in they come, their jaws a snapping. At least a fifty, maybe a hair from a hundred swarm in. A stupid, or maybe brave one, jumps at my face. Letting out a shriek I whack at it, sending it back a good few feet. But more take its place. So I swing low at them, only causing a few to actually take even minimal damage. Cursing under my breath, I throw the book and grab the chair from behind me. Using it both as a shield and weapon I think I hit a couple, killing them. But that doesn't mean anything, there are many more to replace them. What's worse is the some hold on and are chewing on the legs. Beating the chair on the ground, I look around, frantic.

I need a better weapon, a better shield...

A way out!

My head snaps in the direction of a window only a foot and a half to my front right. The chair won't last forever, but neither would glass. And its the best bet I have. Besides, if I can't get out at least someone may hear my screams then... I hope.

So I swing the chair mid length, hitting the demons back, hissing and snapping registering as disturbing words in my mind as I swing again. And again, gaining ground this time. A couple more swings gets me into the horde and now their clawing my legs up, I'm bleeding, I can feel it. The fact just makes me beat harder on them, screaming obscenities at them as I do. One last swing and I make it, a leg braking off. I grab it from before it gets covered,tossing the chair away. Then I raise the wooden leg and bring it down onto the window.

TH-unk!

Not even a scratch! Growling I lift the weapon again and bring it down harder.

THHHHHHHHH-UCK!

I can see a spider web on the glass, the window's frame keeping it in at the moment. Once again I curse, feet kicking away demons clawing at my legs, my dress long since ripped up in the skirt area. Taking a deep breath I put all of my effort into the next swing- THHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN NNNNNNNKAH!- and the next one- thaaaaaaaaaa-uuuuuuuuun-KAAAAAH! With a ferious scream I lashe out again, but this time the window shatters, glass flies everywhere, cutting me and sending demons running back. But I waste no time, not wanting to get trapped in here, this bedroom so not worth staying in. Quickly I climb out, glass cutting my hands, arms, legs, mostly my palms. But it doesn't matter, I'm out, I'm safe. Well, not quite, I'm in pretty bad shape. Plus I still have no way to defend myself.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" I jump onto my feet and run a few feet from the house, I'm in the front yards now, not much less of a sitting duck out here than in there. "Someone! Anyone! HELP ME!" I can hear the demons following me, I'm not going to be getting away from this alive, am I?

"PLEASE SOMEONE!"

Turning around I hold the wooden leg like a bat, biting my lip against the pain in my hands from the glass, "Guess I'm on my own." The horde falls in closer and I stumble back a couple steps, but not too far, I'm going to go out fighting, not fleeing! "Swing when you see the demonic glint in their eyes," I whisper softly once their close enough to be just over a bat's length away, just too far of a distance. My body tenses and I go to swing when my world lights up with the color green.

"Holy-!" I'm thrown back by the powerful force, my butt landing on more dirt than grass when I come to the end of my crashing back. My eyes squeeze shut. "...ow."

My breathing is shaky and my body is killing me. But my ears still are working, so I hear when a voice, male, talks in my direction, "Are you alright?" Something about the way they say it almost makes me believe that he cares. Highly doubt it, but none the less I blink open my eyes. But what greats me has me scrambling back, even if the crossing is ending around us, one can't mistake those- those-

"Demon," I breath out slowly as I look to his face, eyes huge. He's frowning a little, but there is still something, I don't know, kind about him. But he's a dem- My heart stops as I look into what looks like wounded, but beautiful green eyes. I swear to god, I am NOT breathing right now!

The world is stopping and I'm feeling a little light headed, maybe I should breath? Okay, Nam, breath! And I do, taking a deep breath and exhaling just as deeply. I repeat a couple times, my head clearing. And now I see what he was doing.

I scramble to my feet, "Oh, I see what you're playing at!" And I whack him hard. "Don't think just because you're a demon you can charm me! Jerk!" I really hate guys like him! So all I can do it glare.

And to think, I didn't expect much out of life, look at me now. Peachy.

* * *

**A_/N:_**_ Well now, this is interesting... who's our demon boy? And why's he helping Nami? Feel free to read and review! Miri out~_


	3. Chapter 2: Neku's Turn

_**A/N: **Miri here again. Since there's like, four more chapters already written, I'll be uploading on an accelerated schedule. This chapter was written by myself, I hope you enjoy it! Neku's PoV is easy to get into, I think._

* * *

**_(Neku)_**

Crossings don't usually take place inside buildings, especially private residences – it's an odd quirk, one that not even the most dedicated of organization scientists have managed to figure out.

They do, however, occasionally spread out enough that they _enter_ those residences, though – and I just happened to be walking towards the little house that had just been sold when I saw the effect start to spread. A group of demons, far, far too many, started to emerge from what looked like a rip in the fabric of reality, bickering and arguing amongst themselves in a language that I couldn't help but understand. I started running towards it, towards the rip, watching as they tore into the frame, all twisted and wrong, and then I heard screaming and yelling from inside.

_Someone was home._

I saw someone crash out the window, followed by a horde of hungry, angry demons.

"_PLEASE! SOMEONE, ANYONE!"_

I leaped into the rift, spreading my wings as that rift tore my disguise away. Concentrating energy in the ground, I pulled a pillar of energy straight from the powers that made up the rift, disintegrating the demons where they stood.

Lessers won't linger when a Greater is angered, or so they say – these, at least, were smart enough to cut their losses.

I crouched next to her, wings folding behind me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. My power had sent her sprawling backwards; she was new around here, of course, kinda pretty, too. Blonde hair, a little ragged. Brand new clothes, a little scuffed and torn, maybe.

She shook her head, opened her eyes, but her grateful expression gave way to horror as she scuffled back.

"_Demon."_

Mentally, I cursed my inability to keep my disguise during a Crossing, the one skill I hadn't really managed. It was partially because I'm not a shapeshift-type, unable to completely alter my form – just confuse the mind and the senses and hide away my wings and claws and fangs and horns from the casual observer.

Her exclamation, her movement backwards, allowed her eyes to meet mine.

Deep blue, dark like the ocean, and there was something there beyond the immediate fear of the twisted ivory horns and sharpened claws that confronted her now – a deep, dark, inner tragedy that my mind briefly touched within hers, a pain and hurting that took away my breath.

How could such beautiful eyes be so… so _broken_ and _sad?_

She took a deep breath, then another, reminding me to do the same thing.

Then she scrambled to her feet, spouted some nonsense about seeing what I was trying to do, and I barely got time to let out a, "Wha-?" before the heavy wooden object – it looked like a chair leg – that she had been wielding as a weapon broke itself over my horns, laying me flat on the ground.

"Owww! Hey, what was _that_ for?!" I yelped, raising my arms to prevent another blow like that.

"What do you _think_ that was for?" she asked, holding the chair leg at the ready. "D-don't come any closer!"

I pulled myself up, brushing off the debris and throwing my disguise back in place as I did so, since the Crossing had disappeared with the demons. "You should be a little nicer to the guy who just saved your life," I pointed out, running my fingers through my hair to shake out the splinters of wood and flakes of cracked ivory that had come loose from my horns when she hit me. The cracks would grow over soon enough, but still, it irked me a little that she'd hit me that hard. "You could've killed a normal guy with that kind of blow!"

"What do you think I was trying to do?" she asked. I looked over at her again, our eyes meeting – a small flake of defiance came through them, over the fear, and she gripped the splintered remains of her improvised bat a little bit harder. She shook her head. "S-stop that! Just _stop it!_"

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms now that I'd finished with my hair. "Stop _what_?"

"Stop _looking_ at me like that! Honestly!" She mimicked my posture, then looked away, eyes flicking back in my direction with a glare that could have frozen Hell. "Your demon mind tricks won't work on me! I'm too strong for that!"

Then she stopped, winced, looked away. Her crossed arms turned into something a little closer to hugging herself for support than a barrier to keep me out. "T-too… strong…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder.

She slapped me away, almost flinging herself backwards. "Don't _touch_ me!" she yelled, her voice almost shrill. I raised my hands, palms forward, and took a step back.

"Whoah. Okay. Alright, geez, I'm sorry. Look, I won't touch you again, I got rid of the horns and the wings and the claws, alright?"

"No."

I sighed, taking a deep breath, storing away my anger for a time when I might better use it. A quick temper comes with what I am, so I've learned to make it work for me, instead of against me. Calmed, I opened my eyes again.

"I'm sorry I startled you," I said quietly. "I… I don't have control over… what I look like, inside Crossings. I keep forgetting that most people are… unsettled… by what I really look like." I looked away, shoving my hands in the pockets of my jeans.

Unsettled… I suppose that's a good way of putting it. Terrified, would be the more common reaction. Sometimes, I'd been told that the person I'd helped would rather have been seriously hurt, even _killed_, than be rescued by a demon, like me.

"If it helps, I have no clue what you're talking about with 'demon mind tricks' and stuff. Trust me, if I were trying to mess with your head, you'd know about it. I'm terrible at that kinda stuff."

She looked up. "So, you're saying you _could_ do it. Just that you're not good at it." She seemed… I dunno. A little more sympathetic, maybe? I couldn't tell.

I chuckled lightly. "I'm partially a demon of the mind, so, I guess I could," I said. "But in my case… well, I could only do it if you were already inclined to like me anyway. Otherwise, it'd never work." I shrugged. "I promise, though, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"How do I know you're not just lying to me?" she asked. "That's all you demons ever do, anyway! Lie, and cheat, and… and take things away from people!"

There was a darkness in her tone and a desperation in her eyes. Her fists were clenched, but my eyes could see them trembling.

I opened my mouth to respond, but the sound of footsteps cut me off. A male voice spoke, smooth and melodic, but with a deep undertone of threat that brought every demonic instinct I had to the surface, a challenge that not even the Otherborn girl could fail to see.

"So, Namine… is that what you really think of me, then?"

I saw her shrink back, all defiance gone from her posture, and I turned halfway to meet another set of eyes entirely.

They were yellow, just like a cat's, and there was nothing human in them. His hair was a pale blonde, almost white, the same ivory color as my horns, and he dressed unassumingly in a buttoned shirt in some dark color over a pair of jeans.

I wasn't paying attention to his clothes, though. I caught wind of a scent coming from him, a scent that got my blood boiling even more than watching the blonde – Namine, he called her – cower like a submissive dog.

He smelled of demon, and his words tasted like challenge. What's more, he wasn't purebred, my nose informed me, a mix of human and demon at about three to one ratio – a quarterblood. Demons can sense those kinds of things, and that sense combined with scent allows us to know our place in the world. My blood was telling me to teach him his then and there, but I had lived seventeen years fighting the instinct to possess and dominate that is second-nature to highborn demons like myself. I wasn't going to give in to it here.

"No," she whispered, and I had to stomp another surge of rage flat. I'd been raised human. His actions were inexcusable. "No… I… Angel, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry…"

Her voice was terrified as he stalked forward, and again, I was reminded of a cat, something predatory stalking its prey. He took her chin in his hands, and his grin was nothing less than sick as he whispered, close to her mouth, "You know I hate it when you lie to me."

She closed her eyes and nodded, and then he kissed her on the forehead, a fatherly gesture that was all for show, marking his territory, as he turned his eyes to me.

"Now… who's this?" he asked, dropping his hand away from her face as he turned towards me.

My eyes narrowed, and I bared my teeth in a wordless snarl. Then I forced myself to take a deep breath; through clenched teeth, I replied, "Someone who knows how to treat a lady, at least, better than you anyway."

"Careful, demon; your fangs are showing." He smirked, an expression far more demonic than anything I'd ever worn in my life, I was sure of it. "What would a _demon_ know of _ladies, _anyway?" He chuckled.

"So says the quarterblood," I shot back.

"Racist elitism. How… petty." His self-assured smirk was beginning to get on my nerves. "Did Daddy teach you that?"

I caught the growl before it escaped my throat and shoved it back down, but my eyes narrowed and I felt everything in me go cold at his words. "Now," I said quietly, "who's being petty? I'd refrain from making judgments about situations I didn't understand, if I were you. You might say something you'll regret later."

He scoffed, raising one pale-blonde eyebrow as he crossed his arms in a cocky pose. "_I_ might say something?" he asked derisively. "I'm not the one trespassing on private property, or menacing your girl." At his words, Namine shuddered slightly, holding herself like her life depended on it.

"Your girl, huh? Looks like she'd rather kiss a snake."

His eyebrow twitched noticeably, fractures appearing in his calm composure. His yellow eyes flickered with malice, and then…

Then she grabbed his arm. "Angel. _Love," _she pleaded, eliciting a surprised response as he turned toward her. She looked like she was desperately trying to keep herself from trembling. "Please… he's not worth it. He's lying, you know that."

"Namine…" he said, but she shook her head, placing one finger tenderly to his lips.

"Shhh. You know I belong to you, and you alone," she said, and then kissed him.

My grandfather was a powerful demon of the mind; my powers are a combination of his powers, and those of my other grandfather, on my mother's side. This mixture of blood, however, means that some of my abilities are pretty difficult to control. When someone's thoughts are strong enough, when they're directed at me or at the world at large, I can hear them without trying to, especially when the person thinking also has mental abilities similar to mine.

When Namine kissed Angel, I heard every word of what she was thinking.

"_I am what you made me… perfect for you in every way, because that's what you've told me to be…"_

I closed my eyes and closed my mind to any further thoughts. She pulled away from Angel, then hugged him close to her, giving me a significant look over his shoulder.

_Get going,_ that look said.

I left.

* * *

**_A/N_**_ I hope you appreciate how very much I hate Angel, here. Please R&R with your thoughts!_


	4. Chapter 3: Getting the Job

**Wresie here for the first time~ And I'm here to introduce the next chapter and will be massive uploading tonight. Anyways here is chapter three enjoy.**

**OH! And usual disclaimers apply~**

* * *

"I… I don't want to stay here," My fingers wrap around Angel's firm hold on my other hand. He snaps his yellow gaze onto me after watching the guy leave. "It scares me… Please." A hand strokes my face and I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from squirming away.

"If it effects you so," He pulls me along. "I'll check us into a hotel until you feel safe enough to come home… Let's go." And he leads me off with a side glance in the direction of our house, I can feel his own worry mixing with obvious annoyance.

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't," His laugh is fake. "You're only frightened…"

It's been three days and two long (un-admitted calming) nights. While I spent my time sleeping, Angel, being true to his craving to be the knight for the one he loves, made sure that our house wasn't going to be attacked anytime soon. Unfortunately that left me in our shared hotel room, a plain one bed room with attached (small) bath, to my own devices. It's in this time that I normally am laying awake, ears trained for any noises that are foreign to me. I never want to have that happen again, that crossing, that freak accident, and then… _That _**DEMON**.

A shudder runs through me, a feverish chill settling over me. But its quickly wiped away as my eyes slip closed and grasp that mental link between me and Ang's emotions. I fall into utter coldness, my body deciding I should get up now. Even if there is NOTHING TO DO. Ugh! I hate this whole stay here thin—

"Hold up," I stop my inner monologue to ponder over whether or not I've actually been told I can't leave. I'm unable to recall a direct order about that. "Alright, I can work with this." So I happily get up, take a quick shower, and then pull on some clothes. Silently I exit the room, look around, and then head for the stairs…

Oh my gawd, people!

Giggling I walk along the street happily. I mean, I can breathe right now, it's amazing. Dodging people I make my way down the crowded street, something I haven't done in years. Its freeing and—

I walked face first into a polel while dodging an oncoming biker. Ow! Now that is something I didn't miss, guess I'm still a little bit of a ditz… All well. Shaking my head I glance around, hoping no one saw that, sighing I decide its best to examine the pole in front of me as to not look as stupid for just standing here.

Upon inspection I actually see an add on pasted there. I smile as I read it over, it's a help wanted add! Wonder if I could do the job? So I pull the flyer down and then giggle happily, "I could totally be a waitress…"

Needless to say I acquired the job with ease, I'm really good with people and actually have pretty good balance (I only have a bad sense of direction sometimes after all). My new boss is awesome too, she's a tough lady, but kind enough to let me work at her club. Now that I have a place of work I can go out more, that was my agreement with Angel, right? Whatever, people know I exist now, so... At least I'll be allowed out and about more.

Best part of this job is that I can start right away. We have a uniform and, after paying for one, I am allowed to change in the bathroom stall. Humming I come out, wash my hands, then go to clock in as I pull my hair back. Smiling I find a note book and pencil for taking orders before asking where I was needed.

Being directed I begin to wait tables with the kindness I know is present in all the people present. I am warm and sweet as I take orders, fill them, and ask about the customers stays. Perfect job. I'm working hard enough that I'm not thinking-

Ugh, whatever. I wasn't. Plus I get a great work out by getting what people want quickly. All in all, "I love this job." And soon a couple hours have passed without my own thought.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I hope you enjoyed~ **

**Wresie Out!**


	5. Chapter 4: In Veil

_A/N: Miri again~ Wresie is too lazy to upload everything so we're taking turns again._

_This was my absolute favorite to write, of the next couple chapters that I've written, simply for their interactions here. Also, Lea makes his first appearance here, and he's one of my favorite Otherborn characters ever. The other one is NOT going to be appearing in this fic, for the sake of everyone's sanity.  
_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

It was a slow day at Veil that day, just a day or so later, when I went in to grab myself a burger, some fries, and a drink. Veil may've been a club, but it served the food its customers ate – and in daylight hours, that meant sit-down not-so-fast food. Think Friendly's. Only cooler.

Anyway, Lea was waiting tables. His red hair was spiked in a wild pattern, hiding a pair of straight black horns that, unlike me, he couldn't put away at will. He was a nice guy, always would be – my best friend. A pair of purple markings was printed on his cheeks, bringing out the color in poison-green eyes, just two shades too blue to match the ones I used when I exercised my powers.

The grin he wore was a little sharper than usual. "Heyyy there, Neku," he said, and something about the tone of his voice immediately notified me that something was up.

"What is it?" I asked, warily.

He laughed. "Aw, c'mon, can't I greet my best friend?"

"…Not in that tone. What _are_ you up to?" He and I have a history of playing practical jokes on each other. I seriously wasn't in the mood.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Hey, listen, we've got a new employee… mind if I have her serve you today?"

I blinked. "Uh, sure?"

"Cool, cool. Now, the usual, right? Burger, no onions, double patty, with bacon, and mushrooms, side of fries, Sprite?"

I nodded. "You know me well."

"Alright! It'll be right with you." He grinned, swooping away, six feet of walking elegance. A couple of regulars – high school girls, in my class, actually – clasped hands to their hearts as he passed. He winked at them, paused long enough to drop off a bill, and disappeared behind the bar.

I sighed, shaking my head, leaning back and stretching. Going for too long out of my true form itches. Thee's just no other way to describe it – it itches. I let my mind wander, brushing the consciousnesses of some of the other patrons as I sifted through the background hum of what people _didn't_ say to each other every day. Some girl was fed up with her boyfriend; some boy was fed up with his friend. Someone was trying to decide if he should come out of the closet; his friend was trying to figure out how to tell him she already knew. The girls at the table were having a rock-paper-scissors match over who would get to keep the receipt with Lea's signature. The blonde was going to win; she had the others thoroughly convinced she was an idiot, but was playing with strategy and psychology, while the redhead was picking randomly and the brunette was picking whichever the other two didn't pick the previous round.

I laughed softly to myself; if only people would communicate, the world would be a much simpler place. Instead, everybody hid their true feelings, lied to each other, thought only of themselves. Kind of a pity, really.

In the backroom, Lea was getting the new girl ready to serve customers, likely. I didn't go looking fo his thoughts – I tried not to read Lea's mind. There was too much inside it that he didn't want anyone seeing but himself, traumas that he just wasn't ready to share with the world.

Still, every so often, his surface thoughts came drifting along with the rest of the crowd…

"Hey, mind if you get this order?" he asked her. I couldn't see her face, just hear his words, and her responses as he formulated replies. His deeper mind was on something else; I was only skimming, so I couldn't tell what, except that I kept getting flashes of my face.

"Sure, Lea~!" she told him, humming slightly. Lea didn't recognize her voice, so I didn't, either – I wasn't actually hearing what he heard, not unless I went far deeper than I intended to go. She skipped off; Lea's private amusement at her cheery demeanor was shared with me. A good worker, he thought to himself, though a bit odd. Maybe there was something wrong at home, maybe there was something else, but he could tell there was something sad about her. There were too many girls like that these days.

His surface mind drifted on to other things, broken out of its reverie every so often by a quick question or an order being finished.

A ding. That would be Neku's order – my order. He handed the tray to the girl, and I broke away from his mind as I felt him slip out after her. He wanted to see my reaction.

I rolled my eyes.

She stepped lightly toward me, the suit-like uniform for Veil employees contrasting well with her blonde hair. She was a couple years older than I was; somewhat familiar, but I just couldn't place her. Lea, I noticed, was taking an order from a table right behind mine and slightly to the left.

She hummed. "Here's your order, sir! One hamburger, no onions, bacon, mushrooms, order of fries, and a sprite?" she asked cheerily; before I could reply, she continued. "I hope you enjoy your meal! If you need anything else, just let me-"

We recognized each other at the same moment; I stood up hastily, knocking my chair over in the process, and she slammed the tray down on the table.

"YOU!" we both shouted at the same time; her shout was slightly angry, while mine was slightly annoyed. Both of ours were largely shocked.

Everyone turned to stare at us as we locked eyes.

"What are YOU doing here?!" we yelled, again at the same time.

"Well, I'm allowed to _eat_ here," I responded, just as she replied, "Well, I happen to _work_ here!"

Both of us just stopped and glared.

"You two… know each other?" Lea asked, looking between us with a very, _very_ confused look on his face.

"Um, duh," she said, not breaking my gaze.

"Ungrateful," I muttered.

"Trickster," she grumbled.

"Stupid," I shot.

"Jerk," she sniped back.

"Um… what the hell is going on?" he asked hesitantly; we both turned our glares on him, and he shut up.

We turned our gazes back to each other, but I guess we'd used up most of our heat on Lea or something, because one moment, all I could think of was how annoyingly ungrateful she was and how stupid for going back to her quarterblood boyfriend, and the next…

Damn. It just hit me; the strong exterior, the complete and utter force of her rage, in contrast to the hurt and fear that boiled beneath the surface. It was the little things that gave her away, like the slightly bit lip and the near-imperceptible tremors of her clenched fists. My anger disappeared for a split second, then turned towards whatever had put that shake in her stance. And all I could think about was her.

Her breath caught in her throat; with my superhuman hearing, I heard it. Everything was incredibly still for a split second, lost in that moment and in each other's eyes.

Then she exhaled sharply, stiffened, and threw my Sprite in my face. Without another word, she flounced off.

_The hell?!_

"I'm… I'm… I'm not tipping you!" I yelled back, lamely, just to get the last word in. Honestly, it sounded pathetic.

Lea's gentle hand pushed me back into the chair I didn't remember him righting, then patted me on the shoulder.

"Geez, Neku, looks like you've picked yourself a firebrand," he told me, grinning sympathetically. "Now eat your burger, and I'll get you a towel and another Sprite."

Before I could argue with the ridiculousness of his first sentence, he was walking back behind the counter. Veil, which had gone momentarily silent, burst back into a flurry of conversation, and I banged my head into the surface of the table.


	6. Chapter 5: Darkness and Sunshine

**Wresie here again~3**

**And now I would like to personally say this chapter is my favorite so far. Its the beginning of an end and an end of beginning in my eyes. But then again, that could just be my mind ranting and at me**

***coughs***

**Anyhow! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did while writing it.**

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Angel hisses in my ear as we lay curled in each other's arms, his fingers digging into me and I can feel his calm exterior is about to brake. "You've been acting strange all day." And I sigh, looking into his golden eyes, mine turning a pastel yellow as I do.

"He confused me," Our voices mingle a moment before my breath is sapped from me in a soul shaking kiss, his nails dig deeper into me, I can feel my skin being pierced. His force is rough and I can feel his anger boiling over into out kiss. But even as fiery as this all is, I can still feel calm relief wash over us, a freedom from…

I break away, panting for air as his fingers run through my hair, "I'm sorry, but whenever I-"

"I know."

And I know he knows. I know he knows what I feel every time I look into that demon's eyes. Every time I allow myself to fall under its spell. He knows I don't mean to feel safe and whole, he knows it isn't my fault, but that doesn't mean he'll take my treatment towards him for the past two days lightly. I've been avoiding him and he hates that, I can feel it as he drags nails, no, claws down to my collar bone his sharp teeth following the path.

"But tell me everything," His voice just above a whisper as he speaks and my hands grasp his spikes as a gasp leaves me from his touch. "Talk Namine."

"He… He… He acts like he doesn't know what he's doing whenever we're around each other… He is such a-ah!" My eyes close and his lips move up to find mine, we kiss slowly as I regain my thoughts and how I would express what I need to. Wrapping my arms around him, I pull him to me. I trap him against me when we part for air, never wanting him to leave, never wanting to have this feeling he's giving me end.

"He's infuriating!"

"What else do you expect from someone like him?" He smirks down at me with an evil glint in his eyes. "He is a demon after all." But it falters and he backs off, worry leaps over me as I feel his subtle control ease. I let go and he slides away from me, something is wrong, but he doesn't want me to pry, that's why he pulled away.

"Angel…?" I wait for him to turn to me with smoldering eyes. "What do I do?"

His shoulders tense, and, as much as I hate him I do love him as well, my heart breaks for him. In the shadows of our room I can see the white cat ears laying back. He's lost control over something and he's worrying, something must have gone horrid!

But he smiles to me, relaxing and soon his cat ears recede, "Figure him out, take him out, do _whatever _it takes to keep you safe."

"…All… Alright, I can do that…"

A hiss raises behind me and I freeze, breathing coming to a stop, heart shuddering after a split second. Then his hands are on me, his face right next to mine as he whispers in a mockingly sweet tone, "You smell like him again."

Slowly my eyes close, at least he isn't angry over something I've done wrong, "I bumped into him while waiting today… I just got home and haven't had a chance to wash up -"

"Don't give me that bull," His head snaps back and suddenly the world spins. "Don't you tell me another lie!" His rage, something I should have felt before now, boils in my blood. Suddenly I don't feel scared anymore, I'm horrified.

"Wha… why -" I barely manage to get out before my back connects with entrance way's left wall, the mirror next to me rattling and almost falling. "Ah… Angel!"

His eyes a murderous yellow, "You have to be seeking him out!" His face looms over mine as I slide a bit, my own body digging itself into his fingers and nails. "You're lying to me! You're seeking him out! You- You...!" He grinds his teeth together, trying to keep from saying something.

Insecurity.

It flows into me, threatening to drown me. No, it is drowning me, I'm – we are- suffocating. I can barely think, let alone rationally. Its maddening, driving me against him, clinging to him. We gasp desperately, the emotions heighten themselves until, instantly, it drops away.

Spent internally we collapse, him hovering over me as the mirror crashes. Glass cuts into us, the feeling echoing back and forth, but I'm numb.

Could he…?

No, no he knows… He KNOWS THAT- "I am only your, Angel… Calm down, please… You're going to kill yourself worrying otherwise!" His gaze is turned down to me slowly, its pained and lost and scared. My arms move around him, holding him close, closer than I have in over a year. "Stop this, I love you, I love you, I love you dammit all!" A small echo of the love I once felt for him beats, a flickering flame dances between us before he's whispering to me, defeated.

"I don't want to lose you, ever."

"I'm right here," My grasp grows tighter on him as he sighs, its long and winding.

"For now you are," His eyes close from me, his emotions being blocked from me. A part of my being is ripped from me as he does, suddenly I am absolutely alone. It's not like when we're far apart and he's a little sad. No, we are close enough to be almost one, and our feelings are barely there. But with him completely gone my world is shattered. I watch a small smile tug at his lips and then he's gazing at me from him own world, a place without coldness, a place where one can feel. He speaks to me and my world stops shaking, "I need you to stay with me."

My lips move, but I'm not sure if sound comes out. I'm trying to tell him "Forever", I hope he heard it. His fingers brush through my hair, gentle and without a trace of violence in them, "Promise me something then."

"Anything".

His gaze grows intense, "Promise me you'll stay away from him…" Silence echoes around him. My heart shudders and my breath comes out in a quick, ragged gasp. Surprise builds in me that he didn't order me to do so. Then his voice is desperate, "Namine, please… Promise me…" And I cannot refuse him. His pain is my pain after all…

Little did I know doing just that would be so difficult! I swear the jerk is following me everywhere! We run into each other when I'm at work, though I'm yet to serve his table again. We step past each other in the grocer when I'm getting meat and then again later when I'm searching out sales. On the streets we pass each other or end up following each other, it's annoying!

So very fricken annoying!

Whirling around I stand my ground with him and before he can open his mouth or move around me I curl my fist and pack it full of hate as I swing. His reaction, of course, is the desired what the hell shout. And I just clench my hand as I shot back, "Stalker!" I mean what the frick else would I say?

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?"

I growl before backing up, just in case he would try to hit me or something, got enough to deal with without Ang asking me why I've a bruise forming, "_You_, isn't it obvious, _stalker_!"

He grits his teeth and growls, "I am not…!"

Still holding my hurt hand from way-to-hard-face, I simply roll my eyes, "Whatever just stay the hell away from me!"

"I've been trying to!" It's obvious that he's as angry as I am and now we're gathering a crowd, crap. I really shouldn't have done this on the sidewalk. So I throw my hands in the air let out an angry huff.

"Whatever… I've got to get to work and I swear to god if I see you there… I will be serving your food frozen!" And with that I begin to storm off as his voice echoes behind me.

"Lea will fire you!" And I give a scream of frustration back.

"Whatever!" And continue storming ahead, racing through a do not walk signal, darting through some people, avoiding that pole, and finally I reach Veil. Growling to myself I clock in before taking a few calming breaths. "Shove it out, shove it out… He isn't that bad… He isn't bad…" Soon I have my head back and I begin to do my job, swift and with half faked happiness. In a constant rhythm I do my rounds, stopping only long enough to actually take in my customers. Mostly couples, gawd, I hate Saturdays.

Shaking my head I work my way through my shift, the jerk off coming in around thirty or so minutes into it. The only open table is in my area. Snorting I go to wait on him, "Having what you had last time?" My voice ice cold, but polite.

He seems to have cooled down since our last quick spat because he nods, "Just don't spill on me this time." How the hell does he do it? He's so annoying! Annoying, annoying, annoying! Chanting in my head I nod and walk off to go fill his order.

He, sadly, is the ONLY downfall to this entire job. This entire life, this-

_Don't lie to yourself, you know that's not true._

My eyes slide closed and I lean against the counter top a moment. I slowly sigh.

**Don't lie to me!**

Why do our voices sound so alike? Why can't I just quite this job and go back to the way it was be-

_You were miserable, don't deny it. This demon isn't actually harming you, it's all in Angel's head._

"And apparently mine as well," I mumble as I pick up the ginger's food and carrying it over to him. "Enjoy." I deadpan as I place the tray down and go off to take care of a customer whom is ready for their bill.

_You should say sorry, he did save you after all._

_**He's only using you! Don't listen to a monster like that!**_

**Please, just don't get hurt.**

_They both are monsters ya know… Maybe you should give this one a chance too._

"Why?"

_Cause you need to say sorry to him._

"Using me."

_You know that's not true._

"…"

_Everyone likes shakes, you should get him a chocolate shake. Take an early break. I promise you won't regret it. _

"Alright," I make sure my tables are all okay and then watch him as he has his meal. And I say to Lea in passing that I'm going on a few minutes brake, asking him to help cover for me or for someone else too. He agrees and I order a shake while I wait for him to finish. Once its ready I take it, a deep breath as well, and then make my way over. Upon getting there I say the first lame thing that comes to mind, "Hey."

He looks up with a raised brow and replies confused sounding, ''Hey back." I set the shake before him and he blinks before stating the obvious. "I didn't order this."

"I know, I order it for you, I'm sorry."

"Oh."

I stand there awkwardly for a moment before sighing and sitting a crossed from him, "Look, I shouldn't of been a bitch to you, alright?"

"You got that right," He doesn't touch his shake, I guess he must still be nervous… Or he could be allergic to what you got him! Darn it, Namine! Think for once! You need to stop being so stupid! Honestly, no wonder he hates you, if I wasn't you I'd-

"Whoa!" He shakes his head. "Calm down, I just don't like shakes." Suddenly he's smiling, well not smiling, but I can see it, sorta. He's kinda cu- erm, he doesn't like shakes?!

"Oh, whoops," I frown to myself and then shake my head. Glancing over at him I stare into his eyes, my body grows warm and my world suddenly has a blinding sun. Wow. "Can… Can we forget what's happened?"

There is a pause before he's smiling, well, not smiling, but he is in his eyes. His shoulders shrug, but I barely catch that, I'm too caught up in his gaze. "Sure."

I smile, a flower of warmth growing in me, growing warmer. Its hot now, almost burning. Now its burning, my eyes snap from his as I gasp. The flower bursts into an endless anger, pure rage and my body loses feeling.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," My voice echoes in my ears, but I cannot feel myself moving. My chair throws itself back and I'm on my feet, racing away. My body slams out the back door and then I'm in the cool air, my burning being cools. But I can still feel it coursing, hot and blazing black, the hottest of rages.

And I fall to my knees, sobbing.

Insecurity washes over me, threatening to overtake me again.

Rage dies, slowly being replaced by suffocation. My arms wrap around me and my head buries into my knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Angel, please forgive me."

On the edge of my range of feeling I can sense guilt and then my world is shattered. I am empty, my world is empty…

I want that rage back…

I need that sunshine back…

* * *

**A sad ending, yes, but do not fear all is not over... At least... Not yet...**

**Wresie Out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Rescue

_A/N: My second favorite chapter; or rather, my favorite drama chapter and the other one is my favorite humor chapter? Not sure._

* * *

Her eyes filled with hatred and rage, but it wasn't her rage. She looked sick, about to throw up, even, and then… she bolted. Gone. Suddenly as she'd started being nice to me, she'd disappeared.

I'm a demon of the mind. Thoughts, impulses, instincts, those I read, but I've never been able to sense emotions on their own, that weren't tied up in thought. The only exception to that rule is anger – it comes from that other half of my heritage, the other side of my family tree, and that registers crystal-clear. I felt the anger coming through her in waves, felt the havoc it was wreaking on her body, and became caught in the tangle of twisted thoughts the emotion brought with it.

Almost on its own, my own body sprang from my seat, slamming out the door, overcome with its own rage that clouded my mind and made it so hard to think straight.

This was just a girl. A human girl, not built to handle such rage as my kind could give. My body ditched the disguise that my mind held in place around it, luckily just after I'd left the area. I felt the pieces of me that I'd held at arm's length settle back into place; horns, wings… I bared my fangs and hissed at the spectre of that darkest, blackest rage.

She lay on the ground, sobbing, curled into a ball as if that would make the pain go away… or maybe not go away… possibly, come back, my mind told me, and I resisted the urge to hiss again. It would only frighten her more.

Before I could stop myself, I was on the ground next to her, pulling her into my arms, making reassuring noises as I folded my wings around her, encompassing her in a thick, leathery blanket. I eased the tears off her face with one claw, delicately, whispering soft reassurances as my eyes closed and I dove deep within her mind.

_No one's ever taught you how to protect yourself, have they?_ I asked within the depths of her mind. The answer was clear, even though she didn't even think it. Of course they hadn't taught her how to protect her mind.

My own anger was my vessel, clear and burning, crystal green fire that purged all traces of that black flame. I touched something vile, a deep, festering wound that sang with _his_ presence – a bond, closed on one end right now, sealed with blood. I could've taken it out, my own blood told me, but I couldn't foresee the consequences of that. I could drive her insane or permanently damage her if I wasn't careful. Besides… if I took it out… she'd probably be furious with me. More than she would be already. So instead, I erected barriers for her, barriers that would block those influences that sought to harm her.

Then I withdrew, quietly, carefully, as though I had never been.

"Shhh," I told her. "It's alright. He can't hurt you right now… Shhh. It's alright, Naminé."

"Why?" she sobbed. I don't even know if she knew she was speaking; she seemed pretty out of it.

"I don't know," I told her, wiping her hair out of the path of her tears. It was wet, sticking to her face. She grabbed my hand.

"Why'd he go away?" she cried, grabbing my hand like a lifeline. "Why'd you go, Angel? Please, let me back in…!"

Closed at one side. And her, made to be dependent on it… my opinion of 'Angel' was going downhill fast.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"My job."

"Lea'll understand." I stood, pulling her up with me, still held in my arms.

"Not home!" she cried, grabbing my shirt with all the strength she could muster. "Not back there! He'll kill you!"

_And me,_ her thoughts said – but she didn't care about that. Didn't care about herself at all. Why was her mind always in mine? Gorram annoying.

But with her like this… it was better this way.

"Not your home."

"You're not taking me back?" Hope. She hated and loved him. That I could tell without being an empath. Her voice pleaded with me. She should be screaming at me, yelling at me to put her down, threatening to call the cops, but instead, she was… begging. Pleading.

"Back to my place. You can go to work tomorrow from there, if you're up to it."

But the minute I'd given her a negative, she'd lost track of the rest. Her breathing was deep and even; she'd fallen asleep, still clutching my shirt like a lifeline.

Home was a short flight from Veil, especially at the speeds I was flying. I set Naminé gently on the couch, disentangling her from my shirt. Mom was at work, Chika was at a friend's, Dad was out of town. I had the whole house to myself.

She clutched at a pillow the same way she'd clutched at my shirt, and I went to pour myself a bowl of cereal; I knew she wasn't going to wake up in the time it took me to get food and come back. She was too exhausted for that. I plopped down into an overstuffed armchair with my food, watching her. I guess that might sound creepy, but she interested me; plus, I wanted to be there when she woke up, in case she didn't remember that I was taking her to my place. She seemed… not peaceful. But… relaxed. I'd never actually seen her relaxed or having fun before; I guess it had to do with that festering thing that that jackass, quarter-blood, good-for-nothing…

I stopped my train of thoughts before it could get out of hand.

That festering thing that her 'Angel' had put in her skull. I dug my claws into the arm of the chair, like I wanted to dig them into him. A bit savage, but that's half my nature. I've learned to deal with those impulses.

I finished my bowl of cereal, brought it to the sink. Rinsed it, put it in the drying rack. Went to grab a novel. I searched through my (large) collection, finally settling on David Weber's newest fantasy, then went back to the living room. Careful not to disturb Namine, I sat down at the edge of the couch she was sleeping on with my book.

She was pretty cute, when she wasn't screaming at me. Or hitting me with chairs. Or dumping Sprite down my shirt. I sighed, shook my head, went back to my novel.

Somehow, the intricate court politics of a kingdom unknowingly manipulated by black sorcery weren't holding my attention. I sighed, shifted.

Naminé twitched, rolled over, fell off the couch before I could catch her, physically or mentally. I inspected her to make sure she hadn't hurt herself, then hoisted her back up onto the couch again. She didn't even seem to notice falling, but she clung to me and wouldn't let go, as if something in her dreams compelled her to. I ended up with her head in my lap, her arms wrapped around my waist, her leg curled up beneath her.

When she woke up, I was gonna get an earful. In the meantime, her grip was so strong I wasn't going to budge her without waking her up.

I went back to my book, able to concentrate a little better, despite the kind of distraction she should have been posing. By the time the nobly-born warrior maiden had confessed her love for the barbarian paladin from her people's hated neighbors, I had noticed myself gently stroking her hair.

She seemed so… delicate… this way. I allowed myself a faint smile.

About the time the evil wizard was delivering intelligence to the devil servant of an evil god, I felt Naminé begin to stir.

"Hnnnn…?" I heard her mumble as she blinked herself awake.

Our eyes met, briefly, and once again I felt like drowning in them. Just coming awake, they were completely unguarded, and I could see all of her confusion, hatred, and sadness all at once.

Then, she clamped down on those emotions as she recognized my face, hastily let go of me, and gave me a glare that could freeze fire.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing, Creeper?!" she cried, crossing her arms.

I sighed. "You're the one who couldn't let go of me…"

"Only because you used your demon mumbo-jumbo on me! JERK!" She huffed, and if her arms weren't already crossed, she'd probably have crossed them again. She looked off to the side… then paused.

"…where are we?" she asked.

"My house," I told her. "You… didn't want to go home."

Her pause became a long, eloquent silence. Her shoulders slumped slightly.

"…..y-yeah," she said, before she stiffened up again, putting on that tough-girl image once more. "A-anyway, how do _you_ have a _house?_"

"…..I grew up here?"

She blinked.

"H-huh?" she asked. "But you're…. y'know…. You're a…"

"A demon?" I said. "Yeah, about that…."

The phone rang; once, twice, three times. Without a second's hesitation, the receiver flew out of the dock and into my hand. "Hello, Sakuraba residence; this is Neku."

There was a sigh on the other end. "Oh, thank goodness you're home," came a voice with a heavy Polish accent. I stood, stretched.

"What's wrong, Mrs. L?" I asked. Mrs. Leibnitz was the mother of Chika's best friend – the same one she'd been staying with today.

"It seems that Chika darling started feeling a little under the weather and Ania and I are worried about her; she wanted to go home but I knew your parents were both out."

Oh, boy. Chika wasn't feeling well – that was bad news. She rarely got sick. So it meant either she'd been in a Crossing and didn't want anyone to know, or it had the potential to be worse than it seemed.

"Well," I said, "I have a friend over but sure, I'm here. Go ahead and bring Chika home, I'll look after her."

"You're such a darling boy, Neku dear. I'll have her home in no time."

"Thanks, Mrs. L; tell her to be good for me, okay?"

"I shall. Goodbye, Neku."

"Bye, seeya soon."

I pressed the end button and sighed; the look on Naminé's face was priceless, though. "As I was saying," I told her, "I wasn't exactly raised a demon. I was born here, on _this_ side. I'm not like the others."

The stunned silence lasted a while; instead of responding, she huffed, stood up, and started pacing around the house exploring things. I left her to it; instead, I continued my book. After all, the subtle posturing of wizard versus devil champion had been _interesting_. I had barely had a chance to read a little of the next section when the doorbell rang. I carefully concealed my wings and other demonic features, then I opened the door.

Chika, my little sister, hurtled through and clamped like a vice around my legs. I smiled at Mrs. Leibnitz, a forty-something woman whose hair was already turning grey, and she smiled back.

"Thank you for taking care of her," I told her, patting Chika's head.

"Oh, it's always a pleasure, Neku," she said, smiling. "Ania enjoys having her over, it's good for her to have someone her own age to play with, and Chika doesn't let the boys bully either of them. She's a good influence."

"Ania's been a good influence on Chika, too, Mrs. L," I told her. "Have a good day now, okay? And say hi to the boys for me." The 'boys' were twins whose names I couldn't pronounce and who were in my science class and math class, respectively.

"I will. Good day to you too, Neku."

She waved and left, and I closed the door.

I looked down at Chika, right now a bundle of orange hair and black hoodie two sizes too big wrapped around my legs like… some kind of… really, really clingy thing.

"I was so sscccaaaaaareeeedddd!" she cried, huggling me tighter. "And then it it me and it huuuurrrrrttttt! And Ania was scared too, I think she might've seen it but I don't know if she remembersss… and then… and then… we ran away as fast as we could and then Lea appeared and he kicked its butt and then we were okay but it was scary I thought I was gonna die, onii-sannnnn!"

So I was right – it was a crossing. I wiggled out of her grip, allowing myself to be myself once again, and then I drew her into a great big hug, wings and all.

"It's okay, Chika, it's okay," I said quietly, rubbing her hair. "You did the right thing. Where are you hurt?"

"My… my head," she sniffled, and I felt her crown. There was a huge goose egg, but under the circumstances, it was lucky. "I told Mrs. L I wasn't feeling good and that I had a te- tem- temp'ra-tur." She sniffled. "I wanted to be here with Big Brother so you could chase all the, the demons away…."

I held Chika's little, nine-year-old head to my chest, then looked over my shoulder to see Naminé, standing in the doorway with an awestruck look on her face, like I'd sprouted a second head.

"Nami," I said, "this is my little sister. Chika Sakuraba."

Chika looked up from her sniffling, pulling the edge of one of my wings down with her little grade-schooler hand, and peering over it, wide-eyed.

Nami spluttered, more than speechless for the second time in half an hour.

* * *

_A/N: My first OC introduced here in the form of Neku's little sister, the most adorable thing I've ever created. At this moment in time, she is somewhere between 7 and 9. Also, the book Neku is reading is a real book that I had just finished reading when I wrote that second chapter. Anyone who can name it gets a prize! :3_

_~Miri  
_


	8. Chapter 7: Truth

_**Hello all, this is Wresie here today. I just wanted to let you know that I'm completely contented with chapter and that the third person part you'll be reading is a DREAM not meant to be tripping you up or anything. Anyways, I know this is another short chapter, but I got a crossed what I needed to... I still hope you all enjoy. Later all~**_

_His sister? He has a sister... _THIS_ is his sister? _My mind reels as I stare, completely in shock. _She looks so normal, is so normal... And she's just... what's the word I'm looking for?_

"She's... ah... adorable," I blink and continue to stare, mind blank, just barely remembering to breath amongst my confusion. Not fully comprehending what I'm seeing, [or if they're even speaking to me] what is the truth before me. But there she is, peeking over his shoulder at me, probably just as confused as I am, eyes still teary from fear of... Wait was she... Was that...

"She was in a..." Suddenly an intense urge to just hold the little girl over whelms me. Every part of my beings crying out for her, yet at the same time I am repulsed. Something this sweet, this innocent shouldn't be tainted by the likes of myself. But she... He... How are they... I... I need a... a moment to... "Bathroom." I spoke so fast that I could barely believe the word left my lips before I'm racing from the room, stumbling over my feet.

It takes a couple tries to actually remember where the bathroom is, but I find it and shut myself into it. My back leaning against the door as I pant, eyes dashing around the room in confusion before I fully realize I am in the correct room. Reaching behind me I check to make sure there is a lock, finding comfort when I can click it into place. My heart pounding in my ears, in my chest.

"Its unmistakeable," I whisper to myself as I stare dead ahead, not looking at anything, body and mind overwhelmed. Shocked, that's a good word for what I am. My stomach squirms a bit and I frown, not now, not here...

I've been getting sick a lot lately, I had thought it only happened in the mornings after breakfast. But now... Now its not just restricted to the mornings. So I drop down next to the toilet and lift the cover along with the seat. One of my hands pulls back my hair as the other brace myself.

And then I loose what little food I have consumed recently.

Shortly I am dry heaving, but the trembling doesn't stop yet, acid burning its way up and even finding its way into my nose. Gasping I lurk a couple times before dropping onto my knees, panting for air. Body tired, mind still reeling. But then I hear a voice, soft and gentle, "I think she's getting sick onii-san." Followed by a knock and I close my eyes, this is not something I should be talking about...

But at least he cares this much...

Then _his_ voice reaches my ears, "Hey, Namine, are you okay?" I grimace to myself before reaching up and flushing the toilet and find my voice between greedy gulps of air.

"Y-yes," I call back as I stand and wash my hands, searching for mouth wash possibly. I had left my tooth brush at work in my bag, I'm sure Lea's got it, he sees me come in with it pretty much everyday after all.

"You sure?" He asks probably listening to me fumbling around in my search. And when I don't find anything to wash my mouth out with I frown and then sigh, turning the water back on and gargle some of that with tooth paste I find, disgusted by the taste.

Once I spit that out I reply, "Yeah... I think I'm coming down with something... I should go home." Even as I say these words I know I don't want to, I also know that I'm not coming down with anything. Something tells me I'm not the only one who knows either.

There is a pause before I quickly add, "Don't wanna get your sister sick or nothing."

Then came that little angel's voice again, beautiful and oh so relaxing, "No worries! I'll be alright, I won't get sick!" I can already tell my argument holds no ground, besides...

I don't really want to leave.

"Alright, I'll stay," I say softly before saying louder. ''Give me a few, okay...?"

_A beautiful baby is set in her arms. One yellow eye peeks open before both their dazzling eyes do, left one yellow and right one blue. A smile breaks out a crossed the baby's mouth, gums showing brightly. On his head is a scruff of hair that is ash blond, his weak hands groping around for something. She can't help, but smile down at the child and offer her finger to him, his rosey cheeks lifting up higher, one side a cute dimple forms. She laughs softly and touches her nose to his, "Hello my beautiful baby boy." She coos softly to him, her tired blue eyes glowing with pride at what she could do, at this perfect child she brought into the world._

_His grip is tight on her finger despite his fragile being and she is just contented. Everything in this moment is perfect, it doesn't matter that he's the child of _that_ person as well. She knows she can raise him to be much better, be much less broken..._

_Also._

_She had Neku. He'll always love her and will always love the darling in her arms, her perfect child. Slowly her eyes raise and she sees him, watching them from a crossed the room, unsure if he should approach or not. Her eyes connect with his, pleading him through their bond that has nothing to do with either of their gifts to come and join her. After a moment of hesitation he does, crossing to her side and gazing down at the newborn._

_Its obvious that the child isn't his, the blond too light to be hers and there is no hint of orange in the baby's hair. And those eyes are definitely not his light blue ones. But even with this said he can feel the swelling of pride, not just coming from her either. He can feel his own sense of pride at this bundle in her arms, no matter the genetics he knows this babe is his to cherish and protect. The little baby turns its dual colored eyes onto him and studies him before making a soundless giggle, a tiny hand trying to extend out to him._

"_Its okay, cheri, give him a finger," She urges softly of the orange haired male and the newborn concentrates on reaching him. "Let him know who his da-"_

"Yo, Nami, your break is almost-" Lea stops mid sentence when he sees my tired eyes staring up at him filled with tears, my lower lip trembling. "... Hey, you alright." He frowns as he walks over to where I had been resting my head in the back room, arms glistening with tears. Lea watches as I slowly shakes my head and mumbles something in french before taking a seat next to me.

"You wanna... You wanna talk about it?" His voice is so sincere, how can I refuse that? But how can I tell him all that I've been through... What's going on now... That I... May be...

Chewing on my lip a moment before nodding slowly, I speak very quietly, "Well, I... I think..." My words stop a moment so I can wipe away a fresh batch of tears, a soft sob being chocked back. ''… I think I'm pregnant, Lea!"

_**Wresie again, I just wanted to add that this chapter was meant to be pretty light compared to what I normally write for a reason, for a couple more chapters I'm going to try to make this a trend. I don't really like writing dark stuff and think that Namine needs a break soon, don't you agree? -beams- Anyways I would love to know whatcha all think.**_

_**Until my next appearance then.**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
